Putri berambut pink dengan Ksatria beramut perak
by ILoveYou. Kakashi
Summary: lansung aja. GO. please reviewsnya ya :D hahahahahahaha


**Putri berambut****pink****dengan Ksatria berambut****perak.**

Disc: Naruto hanya milik **Masashi Kishimoto **sepenuhnya.

Gendre: Fantasi, Action, Romantis, dll.

Pairing: Kakashi X Sakura ; Obito (&) Naruto X Hinata (&) Sasuke X Karin (&) Yamato X Ayame

...

**Chap 1. Prolog. **

Kuda coklat yang ditunggangi oleh Kakashi, akhirnya memasuki hutan. Ia memperlambat gerakan kuda itu supaya seseorang yang ikut menunggang kudanya dapat merasakan ketenangan.

"Kakashi, tolong berhenti" ucap seorang perempuan yang ada bersama Kakashi di atas kuda.

Kakashi menghentikan kudanya. "ada apa, Anko?" tanyanya cemas pada perempuan benama Anko itu. Anko terdiam menahan sakit yang menjalar di perutnya.

"Kakashi, turunkan aku" rintih Anko, membuat Kakashi dengan terpaksa turun dari kudanya dan menurunkan Anko yang sedang mengandung.

Anko menyandarkan tubuhnya di salah satu batang pohon. Keringat mengalir keras dari pelipisnya. Dielusnya perutnya perlahan dengan penuh kelembutan. 'tolong bertahan sebentar lagi, ya' ucap Anko dalam hati pada janin yang ada dalam rahimnya.

"Anko, kau baik-baik saja kan?" ucap Kakashi cemas melihat Anko yang mencoba menahan rasa sakit. Anko mengangguk "ya, aku baik-baik saja Kakashi. Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan perjalanan?"usul Anko.

"tidak, kau sedang tidak baik-baik saja" tolak Kakashi dengan usul yang di berikan anko.

"Kakashi" panggil Anko penuh kelembutan.

"Tidak!". Anko hanya mendesah, menyesali perbuatannya yang meminta kakashi untuk menurunkannya di tengah jalan. Kakashi mengelus perut Anko yang membuncit itu. Ia tersenyum, bagaimanapun anak yang sedang dikandung Anko adalah anaknya. Anak yang selalu diharapkannya. Anko yang melihat tingkah Kakashi hanya tersenyum, bahagia.

"sedang apa kau disana?" tanya Kakashi pada janin yang ada dalam perut Anko, tentunya senyum menghias di wajahnya. "Kakashi, lebih baik kita mencari tempat sembunyi sebelum mereka menemukan kita". Kakashi mengalihkan pandangannya ke wajah Anko dengan serius, lalu mengangguk. Kakashi dan mencoba membantu Anko yang terlihat kesusahan karena kandungannya sudah besar ketika akan berdiri.

"tak usah, aku bisa jalan" ujar Anko yang melihat kakashi akan memapahnya.

"Anko.."

"oh, ayolah Kakashi. Jangan buat aku jadi tak berguna. Kau mengertikan?"

"tapi..."

"tak ada tapi-tapian" ucap Anko kesal memotong perkataan Kakashi. Kakashi mengalah "baiklah, tapi kau harus hati-hati. Ingat di sini banyak batu". Anko mengerti maksud perkataan kakashi yang mencemaskannya dan juga kandungannya.

"bagaimana kalau kita istirahat di gua itu?" tunjuk Anko yang kebetulan melihat gua yang kelihatannya tak berpenghuni itu. "biar aku periksa dulu!"

"Kakashi! Sebegitunya kau menganggapku tak berguna, ya?" Anko marah, kesal dengan sikap Kakashi yang dirasanya over itu. Anko berjalan terlebih dahulu ke dalam gua daripada Kakashi. "ah.. hei Anko" Kakashi terkejut melihat sikap Anko yang seperti itu yang menurutnya menantang bahaya apalagi Anko kini tengah mengandung seorang anak. Kakashipun mengikuti Anko dengan jarak sedekat mungkin, tentunya jika keadaan berbahaya ia dapat bersiaga dan melindungi Anko dengan cepat.

...

Malam ini, kakashi terjaga dengan perasaan yang sangat tak tenang. Bagaimana tidak? Kini ia berada di hutan yang mungkin saja beberapa hewan buas akan datang yang akan mencoba memangsanya dan istrinya ketika tidur. Juga beberapa pemburu yang mengejarnya dan sepertinya mengincar nyawanya juga nyawa istrinya –anaknya. Namun yang Kakashi tidak mengerti adalah darimana datangnya dan apa alasnnya dengan tujuan pemburu itu.

"Kakashi, kau belum tidur?" Anko terbangun.

"Anko, mengapa kau bangun?" tanya Kakashi. Anko hanya tersenyum, menaikkan kedua bahunya. "semenjak kita memasuki hutan aku tak tenang dan juga... khawatir" ungkap Anko tentunya dengan suara pelan terutama di akhir kalimatnya yang seperti samar-samar di dengar oleh Kakashi. Kakashi yang bisa dan mengerti maksud perkataan itu hanya mendesah. "bagaimana kalau kau coba untuk tidur kembali? Biar aku yang menjagamu."

"Kakashi, seberusaha apapun usahaku untuk memejamkan mata, tetap saja aku tak bisa. Apalagi sejak para pemburu itu datang ke rumah, aku tak bisa tenang".

"baiklah, aku menyerah". Kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Kakashi membuat Anko senang. Dan Kakashi sadar bahwa berdebat dengan Anko sekarang hanya akan membuat keadaan menjdi lebih berbahaya.

"Kakashi" panggil Anko.

"hn"

"Shirou, sepertinya tertidur dengan pulas" ucap Anko pada kakashi. Yang di maksud dengan 'Shirou' adalah kuda milik Kakashi. "begitulah" jawab Kakashi datar.

"ng... Anko" panggil kakashi. "apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"aku baik-baik saja"

"maksudku, kandunganmu?"

Anko hanya ber 'oh' ria mendengar bahwa yang Kakashi cemaskan bukan dirinya melainkan janin yang ada di kandungannya. "yup,aku merasa baik dan kau tak perlu cemas karena aku juga akan menjaganya".

Kakashi tersenyum, malu. Entahlah, baginya, menanyakan hal yang tak seperti dirinya rasanya membuat dirinya malu. Ia pun terdiam, mengingat perjumpaan pertama kali dengan Anko yang sekarang merupakan istinya. Senang? Sudah pasti. Baginya, Anko adalah perempuan yang merubah hidupnya secara total –setidaknya dalam hal yang menurut Anko bertentangan yang ada pada dirinya. Rasanya kehidupannya akan bertambah lengkap mengingat ia akan segera mempunyai seorang anak sekaligus keturunan yang akan melanjutkan dirinya dari seorang 'Hatake'.

"Kakashi, kau sedang melamunkan apa?" tanya Anko yang sedari tadi memperhatikan ekspresi Kakashi yang berubah-ubah dari melamun, malu –rasanya sih, tertawa, menyeringai bahkan sampai menggelengkan kepala gak jelas dan tentunya wajah meseum Kakashi sangat jelas terbaca bahwa Kakashi sedang melamunkan sesuatu yang aneh.

"oh, tidak. Aku hanya sedang bernostalgia bagaimana pertama kalinya aku dan kau bertemu" ungkap Kakashi.

Anko memukul lengan Kakashi. Sebal rasanya pada pria yarng kini menjadi suaminya itu. Bagaimana tidak? Jika ia mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Kakashi rasanya ia ingin menghajar Kakashi sekuat mungkin, mungkin sampai kolaps –ups bohong, "yah, pertemuan itu..."

**Flashback**

Seorang perempuan yang terlihat asyik sedang memakan makanan kesukaannya harus pasrah melihat benda bulat kecil yang dipegangnya jatuh ke tanah disusul dengannya. "dango ku" ucap Anko, perempuan itu menangis sesungukan dan tidak peduli pada keadaannya yang sama membutuhkan pertolongan cepat, secepat kilat.

( author: *emang apa sih sampai membutuhkan pertolongan secepat kilat darinya? Wong, Cuma jatuh aja*).

"hm.. celana dalam dengan gambar beruang"

Anko terkejut mendengar pernyataan itu. Wajah Anko memerah, pasalnya ia tak mengerti bagaimana orang yang berada di belakangnya mengetahui gambar apa yang tertera di pakaian dalamnya itu padahal ia memakai celana panjang. Ia berdiri dari keterpurukan atau bisa di bilang nasib sialnya saat ia terjatuh dengan tubuh menghadap tanah. Di usapnya baju lalu wajah yang penuh tanah dan me-relakan –secara terpaksa- dango kesukaannya yang kini menyatu dengan tanah.

"hei, kau" tuduhnya pada seseorang pria berambut perak dengan wajah yang semerah sempurna yang dimilikinya. Entah itu perasaan kesal, sebal, kacau, dan hm..., malu.

"ya?" ucap pria itu tak teralihkan dari buku yang di pegangnya.

"bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui..." ucap Anko kesal melihat sikap acuh tak acuh dari pria itu yang sama sekali tak dikenalnya.

"mengetahui apa?"

"jangan berpura-pura tidak tau." ledak Anko.

"oh... apa maksudmu 'celana dalam dengan gambar beruang'?" ucap pria itu tepat. Membuat semeraut warna merah muncul di pipi Anko.

"ya, bagaimana kau bisa mengetahuinya?"

"mengetahui apa?" kini pria itu menatap perempuan yang ada di hadapannya dengan bingung, tak mengerti arah pembicaraan akan kemana.

Anko mengerutu tentang sikap pria itu. Ia ingin menghajar pria itu tentunya jika ia mampu –sebenarnya mampu, alasannya sederhana saja, bagaimana jika setelah pria itu dihajarnya, pria itu malah menuntutnya sebagai tindakan pembelaan? Mungkin masih mending jika tuntutannya tak merugikan dirinya, namun apabila tuntutan pria itu membuatnya harus mengganti dengan dirinya? Oh, lebih baik menghindari masalah yang lebih panjang daripada akibatnya ia yang merasa dirugikan lagi-lagi seperti pepatah 'niat awal mau menuntut, eh.. malah dituntut balik' dan itu merepotkan.

"mengapa kau tau bahwa celana dalam yang dipakai olehku bergambar berunag?" ucapnya setengah mati menanggung malu.

"hah?" pria itu cengo luar biasa. "apa maksudmu dengan perkataan itu?" dengan wajah merah.

Anko kesal. "apa aku harus mengatakannya sekali lagi supaya kau jelas, hah?" teriaknya membuat pria itu sedikit waspada.

"tidak" pria itu menggeleng. "aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan. Kau bilang, aku mengetahui celana dalam yang kau pakai bergambar beruang?" pria itu tampak berpikir. "oh.. kalau itu" pria itu malu-malu membuat Anko merasa jijik. "'celana dalam bergambar beruang' yang kumaksud itu adalah bacaan yang ada di buku ini" jelas pria itu mencoba memberi penjelasn. Anko diam, pertama-tama memantung, kedua membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, ketiga "KAU..." berteriak di hadapan pria itu dengan wajah kepiting rebus karena rupanya ia telah salah paham.

Pria itu hanya cengengesan tak berdosa. "tapi hebat juga jika bacaan buku ini tepat mengarah padamu" sindir pria itu.

Anko sudah mengepalkan tangannya. 'aku tak peduli dengan tuntutan yang akan diajukannya nanti, namun sekarang ini, saat ini, detik ini aku ingin sekali memukulnya' garangnya dalam hati. 'Eh.. tunggu dulu. Tadi dia bilang apa? Bacaan buku?'. Anko melotot pada pria di hadapannya. "Buku. Buku apa yang sedang kau baca itu, hah?" tunjuknya pada benda yang dimaksud.

"oh.." pria itu menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, lalu tersenyum dengan pipi merona membuat Anko ingin muntah.

'nih pria apaan, sih? Waras kan?' Anko hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat suasana pria itu yang seperti habis melihat bunga-bunga bermekaran dengan indahnya. "buku ini buku yang bagus"jawab pria itu. Anko yang kurang –tidak puas dengan jawaban pria itu mengambil buku yang di pegang pria itu secara paksa dan ia pun membaca isi buku itu dengan seksama sebelum akhirnya ia menjerit, "KYAA..." dengan sangat keras dan melempari buku itu ketanah lalu menginjak-nginjaknya berharap bahwa ia tidak dan tidak akan pernah menemukan buku itu lagi seumur hidupnya.

**End Flash.**

"huh.. kalau ingat itu rasanya aku ingin menghajarmu lagi tau!"

"jangan. Nanti wajahku yang tampan ini jadi hancur" bela Kakashi sambil memegang wajahnya pura-pura ketakutan.

"apaan, sih. Jijik tau!" pukul Anko di lengan Kakashi membuat suaminya itu mengaduh pelan.

"tapi bukankah pada akhirnya kau masih bertemu buku itu?". Kakashi mengangkat alisnya sambil tersenyum menang.

"ya! Dan bahkan aku mendapatkan pria meseum itu sebagai suamiku sekarang ini" Anko mendengus, kesal karena apa yang dikatakan oleh Kakashi memang benar kenyataannya.

"dan akan mempunyai seorang anak dari pria itu, bukan?" tambah Kakashi yang di balas dengan wajah merah Anko. "ya" jawab Anko sambil mengelus perutnya. "tapi aku tak menyangka bahwa ternyata pada akhirnya aku mencintaimu dan jatuh kepelukanmu".

Kakashi tertawa. "memang takdir itu aneh. Aku yang keren ini bisa jatuh cinta pada perempuan yang ganas, yah kalau di ingat-ingat itu memang sifatmu, sih" ucapnya.

"hei" Anko tak terima. "seharusnya aku yang berkata begitu. Aku yang hebat ini bahkan bisa mengalahkan pria yang kuat sekalipun harus jatuh cinta dengan pria meseum yang aneh dan memang takdir itu aneh".

Anko tersenyum, Kakashi tersenyum bernostalgia jika mengingat setelah mereka bertemu dengan adegan yang aneh lalu mereka, entah sejak kapan, sering bertemu -entah kebetulan atau takdir- hingga akhirnya mereka saling jatuh cinta dan menikah.

Kakashi melihat wajah Anko yang manis, entah mengapa wajah Anko semakin hari semakin manis meskipun kini wajahnya bisa dikatakan lumayan gendut, efek samping akibat mengandung daripada saat pertama kali bertemu. Namun itu tak masalah baginya, yang pasti ia ingin sekali menjaga perempuan yang dicintainya itu selama-lamanya.

"Kakashi kau tidak membayangkan sesuatu yang aneh dengan wajahku, kan? Atau wajahku terlalu cantik hingga kau menatapku seperti itu?" ungkap Anko.

"hm..." Kakashi menopang dagunya dengan tangannya, mencoba berpikir. "mungkin, ke-2 nya"

Anko mendengus. Sebenarnya ia senang karena sisi baiknya suaminya itu berpikir wajahnya terlalu cantik dan sisi buruknya adalah fantasy apa yang ada dalam benak suaminya itu hingga menatap wajahnya dengan keterlaluan.

Kakashi tersenyum, rasanya menjahili istrinya sesekali akan terasa menyenangkan.

"sudah jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh lagi" ucap Anko.

"iya, iya. Maaf". Kakashi lalu meletakkan wajah Anko di pundaknya dan istrinya tidak keberatan sama sekali dengan perbuatan dirinya itu yang tanpa izin.

Anko mengelus perutnya, tampaknya janin yang ada dalam perutnya menendangnya. "Kakashi, aku sangat bahagia bahwa aku bisa menjadi istrimu bahkan aku akan memiliki anak darimu".

"hn" jawab Kakashi yang menurut Anko sama dengan pernyataan "aku juga sama bisa menjadi suamimu dan akan memiliki anak dari rahimmu".

"Kakashi, aku mencintai dirimu, selamanya" ungkap Anko.

Kakashi lagi-lagi di buat Anko tersenyum dengan celotehannya. "aku juga mencintaimu dan akan selalu menjagamu, selamanya".

...

Kakashi menunggang kudanya dengan pelan karena matahari belum terbit untuk menerangi jalan di hutan dan jika ia mempercepat laju kudanya maka itu akan berakibat buruk pada Anko yang tengah berbadan dua.

"Kakashi" panggil Anko.

"ada apa?"

"apa matahari yang baru muncul itu sangat indah, ya?"

"oh, Anko. apa kau mencoba untuk menikmati alam?" tanya Kakashi, aneh karena tak biasanya Anko memandangi hal-hal berbau pemandangan.

"huh.." dengus Anko. "apa aku salah kalau mencoba untuk menikmati? Apalagi kita di hutan ini hanya ber-2. Jadi, setidaknya aku berusaha bersikap romantis" jelasnya.

Kakashi tertawa, "meskipun sebenarnya kita sedang di kejar oleh pemburu?"

"Kakashi" Anko membuang nafas. "kenapa kau tidak mencoba untuk santai sebentar saja? Rasanya setelah kita memasuki hutan kau malah nampak semakin tegang?"

"Anko, kita berada di hutan dan kita tidak tau ada apa di hutan ini dan itu berbahaya apalagi kau tengah mengandung. Mengerti?". Kakashi mencoba memberi penjelasan pada Anko yang tampaknya hanya memajukan bibirnya. Tiba-tiba rasa sakit, kembali menjalar di perut Anko membuat Kakashi heran.

"Anko, kau tak apa?". Anko hanya mmenggigit bibir bawahnya tanda bahwa ia menahan sakit yang luar biasa.

"ng?". Kakashi merasa ada sesuatu yang sedang tak beres pada Anko dan mengapa ada darah yang mengalir di kaki Anko?. "darah? Anko kau berdarah" panik Kakashi. Kakashi menghentikan kudanya, lalu turun dan menurunkan Anko dari kuda.

"Kakashi sakit" rintih Anko sambil memegangi perutnya.

"tenanglah Anko" pinta Kakashi sambil menyandarkan Anko pada sebuah karang batu yang besar.

Anko mulai menghembuskan nafas yang tersengal-sengal. "Kakashi, tampaknya aku akan melahirkan". Ia mulai mengejan sedangkan sekarang giliran Kakashi yang menggigit bibir bawahnya, tidak tau apa yang harus di lakukan.

"hosh hosh hosh" tahan Anko sambil berusaha mengejan kembali.

"Anko" Kakashi memegang tangan Anko yang meremas rerumputan.

Sudah beberapa kali Anko mengejan, namun tak ada satu tandapun bahwa bayinya akan keluar. Ia berhenti mengejan, lelah. Dielusnya perutnya. "ibu mohon, sayang. Tolong" pekiknya pada janin yang ada di dalam perutnya. Kakashi yang melihat adegan itupun melakukan hal yang sama. "sayang, ayah mohon tolong ibumu" ucapnya penuh kelembutan. Seketika itu pula, rasa sakit kembali menjalar membuat Anko kembali mengejan dengan kuat.

"oe oe oe"

Suara tangisan bayi yang baru di dengar mereka, membuat rasa haru. Kakashi mengambil bayi itu dan memotong tali pusarnya. Di lepasnya bajunya, di selimuti dan di usapnya untuk membersihkan darah yang ada pada bayinya . Kakashi memberikan bayi itu pada Anko.

"laki-laki" ucap Kakashi, senang dengan kelahiran anak pertamanya.

Anko melihat bayi itu dengan tatapan takjub dan senang.

'rasanya seperti melihat Kakashi kecil'. Anko tersenyum. Setetes air turun dari matanya saat ia mengecup kening anaknya.

"Anko, kau kenapa?" Kakashi tidak mengerti mengapa Anko menangis.

"aku hanya bahagia, Kakashi. Sangat. Saking bahagianya, air mataku menurun tanpa mau aku hentikan" ucap Anko. Kakashi memandang Anko penuh kebahagiaan. Di tempel keningnya ke kening Anko dan di hapusnya air mata istrinya. "terimakasih atas segala kebahagiaan yang kau berikan padaku" lalu mengecup bibir istrinya.

Anko memberikan bayinya pada suaminya itu. "mirip dirimu" ungkapnya. Kakashi menyeringai, "tentu saja.". Kakashi memandang wajah bayinya. Sekarang ia telah menjadi seorang ayah. Impian yang sudah ada di benaknya saat istrinya dinyatakan mengandung.

"Kakashi, aku ingin minta satu hal padamu"

"apa?" ucap Kakashi tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sosok bayi yang di gendongnya.

"tolong bawa pergi bayi kita dari sini dan jagalah ia" pinta Anko.

Kakashi merasa aneh dengan perkataan istrinya. "apa maksudmu?" kini bola matanya mengarah lurus ke bola mata istrinya.

"bawa pergi bayi kita"

Kakashi mulai menatap Anko tajam. "aku bilang, apa maksudmu?". Kini Kakashi mulai marah, tak percaya apa yang dikatakan Anko.

"aku tidak mungkin untuk melanjutkan perjalanan, Kakashi". Anko melihat wajah suaminya. "aku sangat kelelahan dan mungkin..." ia memberi jeda pada kalimatnya "... mungkin pemburu itu sebentar lagi akan mengejar kita"

Kakashi mengerti maksud perkataan istrinya itu. "kita akan mencari tempat persembunyian" usulnya. Anko menggeleng, "tidak, Kakashi. Tidak. Di sini yang terlihat hanya pepohonan hijau saja. Tidak ada tempat untuk sembunyi".

"kalau begitu aku akan membawamu".

Anko lagi-lagi menggeleng, "itu hanya akan memperlambat perjalanan kita dan membahayakan bayi kita". Anko melihat pada bayi yang digendong suaminya itu dengan tatapan sedih. Kakashi putus asa. Sebenarnya apa yang dikatakan oleh istrinya memang benar, namun ia tidak mau dan tidak ingin kehilangan istrinya yang di cintainya itu begitu pula dengan bayinya yang baru lahir. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan kedua orang yang telah melengkapi kebahagiaannya itu. Bukankah di antara setiap pilihan akan ada resikonya?. Ia menimbang-nimbang mencoba mencari cara yang dapat menyelamatkan bayinya dan istrinya itu.

"baiklah, aku akan melanjutkan perjalanan namun hanya sekedar mencari tempat persembunyian dan aku akan datang untuk membawamu juga. Jadi jangan kemana-mana, ya? Aku akan datang menjemputmu dan hidup bersama-sama lagi tentunya dengan bayi kita juga. Aku janji.".

Anko setuju dan tersenyum. Kakashi mulai menaiki kudanya sambil menggendong bayi di tangan kirinya memacu kuda dengan kecepatan sedang dan ia mulai hilang dari pandangan Anko.

"Kakashi, aku mencintaimu dan aku ingin...". Anko memejamkan matanya, lalu membukanya dan berusaha untuk berdiri sekedar menghilangkan jejak Kakashi supaya suaminya itu tak terkejar oleh pemburu yang mungkin akan segera datang.

"maaf, Kakashi. Aku tak bisa" ucapnya teringat akan perkataan Kakashi sebelum suaminya itu pergi.

Namun hanya beberapa ratus meter ia dapat berjalan setelah itu ia pasrah menyandar pada sebatang pohon yang menjulang tinggi. Di kejauhan ia mendengar suara kuda yang beradu sedang mengrah ke arahnya. Mungkin, itu suara kuda yang di tumpaki oleh pemburu pikirnya. Dan ternyata itu memang pemburu setelah suara itu berada di depan matanya.

"dimana orang yang bernama Hatake Kakashi itu?" tanya salah satu pemburu yang membawa pedang yang dililit.

"buat apa aku memberi tau kalian?" tantangnya.

"he, ternyata kau berani juga".

Anko menyeringai, "kuharap itu pujian bagiku". Ucapannya membuat pemburu itu marah. "kurang ajar benar kau, hei wanita. Apa kau tak takut untuk kami bunuh, hah?" ancam pemburu itu berharap ia ketakutan. "buat apa aku takut kepada kalian? Toh kalaupun aku takut, kalian juga akan membunuhku, bukan?"

Kata-kata yang meluncur deras dari mulutnya membuat pemburu itu ingin sekali menebasnya. "hm... rupanya kau tidak bisa diajak kompromi, wanita. Apa ada kata-kata terakhir yang ingin kau ucapkan sebelum pedang kesayanganku ini membunuhmu?"

"tidak". Satu kata itu membuat pemburu itu menebas tubuhnya. Dan seketika itu pula, tubuhnya tergeletak tak berdaya di tanah.

"huh, bodoh kau. Mengapa kau membunuhnya?" tanya pemburu lainnya.

"kenapa? Kau menyukai wanita itu?"

"huh, lalu bagaimana kita dapat mencari laki-laki bernama Hatake Kakashi itu?"

"buat apa kita mencarinya?"

Pernyataan itu membuat wajah pemburu-pemburu lainnya menggelengkan kepala, tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh pemburu pembawa pedang itu.

"apa kau lupa dengan tugas yang di berikan 'bos' pada kita?"

"tentu saja tidak, bodoh. Tapi apakah kau tak berpikir bahwa semakin jauh masuk ke hutan ini maka kita akan menemukan hutan terlarang itu? lagian sekarang kita tak perlu repot-repot soalnya aku yakin dia bakal mati di hutan terlarang itu."

"akh... kau pintar. Tapi apa kau yakin benar soal pria itu akan mati disana?"

"yap, dan jika ia lolos dari hutan itu, maka ia adalah seorang monster"

Pemburu-pemburu itu mengangguk. Lalu menaiki kuda mereka dan meninggalkan tubuh seorang perempuan yang digenangi darahnya.

...

Kakashi meletakkan bayinya di sebuah rumah di tengah hutan yang tak berpenghuni itu. Dilihatnya bayi itu hingga ia yakin mampu meninggalkannya tidak sendirian, namun bersama kuda kesayangannya.

"shirau, aku ingin kau menjanganya" perintah Kakashi pada kudanya yang di balas anggukan dari kuda bewarna coklat itu.

Kakashi mencium pipi bayinya sekali lagi, meyakinkan dirinya untuk meninggalkan bayinya itu. Diambilnya pedangnya yang tadi disimpan lalu bergegas pergi.

"aku percaya". Satu kata itu yang terus-menerus ada di pikirannya saat meninggalkan rumah itu.

Kakashi berlari menelusuri hutan yang tadi ia tinggalkan. Ia berhenti namun ia terkejut manakala istrinya tak ada di tempat itu. Untungnya, jejak darah yang masih tersisa dari sang istri membuatnya menelusuri jejak itu.

Ia membeku di tempat seketika. Melihat istrinya tergeletak tak berdaya. Ia mendekat mencoba menyadarkan istrinya namun reaksi yang di terimanya hanya suara desiran angin yang kini menyayat hatinya. Air mata kini turun dari wajahnya tanpa bisa ia kendalikan. Di peluknya istrinya yang sudah tak bernyawa, erat sangat erat.

"tidak, tidak mungkin" tolaknya melihat kenyataan yang ada di depan matanya.

"TIDAK!". Ia berteriak namun suara itu teredam karena hujan yang mengguyurnya dan istrinya dalam dekapannya.

...

Kakashi datang dengan wajah yang sangat terluka karena kehilangan membuat kuda coklat yang menemani bayi itu sedikit merasa aneh dengan tuannya.

"ngikkk" ringkikkan kuda itu membuat Kakashi tersenyum samar. Dielusnya wajah kudanya itu dengan lembut.

Suara tangisan membuat Kakashi mengalihkan perhatiaannya pada seorang bayi yang tergeletak meronta-ronta. Kakashi menggendongnya dalam pelukan.

"tidak apa-apa, sekarang ayah ada di sini" ucap Kakashi dan itu membuat bayi itu berhenti menangis.

Namun air matanya kembali turun hingga membasahi wajah bayinya itu. Air mata keperihan.

"maafkan ayah, sayang. Maafkan. Ayah tak bisa menjaga ibumu" pintanya sambil mengelus-elus air mata yang jatuh kepada bayi itu. Hanya tatapan dari bayinya yang dapat membuatnya bertahan bahwa setidaknya ia masih memiliki hasil pernikahannya yang harus di jaga dan di lindungi dari orang yang hadir dalam cintanya.

"matamu mirip ibumu, a..." ucapnya ketika melihat bola mata yang seperti istrinya itu.

"o ya, ayah belum memberimu nama, ya?". Bayinya hanya menatapnya bingung lalu menutup lagi.

"namamu..." tiba-tiba sebuah kenangan hadir dalam benaknya. Sebuah kenangan.

"_hei, Kakashi"ucap Anko saat ia memberi makan kudanya._

"_hn?"_

"_kamu ingin memberi nama anak kita nanti apa?" usul istrinya._

"_ng..?" Kakashi menghentikan kegiatannya, menoleh pada istrinya dengan tatapan bingung. "aku belum terlalu memikirkannya"._

"_apa? Belum? Huh, aku tak percaya" Anko cemberut._

"_kalau kamu ingin memberi nama seperti apa?" tanya Kakashi._

"_eh, aku? Hm, kalau aku ingin menamainya..."_

"Obito" ujar Kakashi kemudian. Nama yang diinginkan istrinya untuk anaknya. "Obito. Hatake Obito. Nama yang bagus". Kakashi kembali mendekap Obito. "ayah berjanji akan menjaga dan melindungimu dan tidak akan pernah membuatmu terluka" janjinya pada anaknya.

...

Seorang pria memandangi pemandangan di luar ruang kerjanya melalui sebuah kaca. Ia menyeringai, senang mendengar berita dari pemburu yang di sewanya untuk membunuh pria yang sudah lama di bencinya dan ia bernafas lega.

"rasanya sudah lama aku tak sesenang ini" ucapnya. Kemudian ia tersenyum.

"aku senang kau sudah menghilang dari dunia ini, Kakashi" lanjutnya sambil menyibaki gorden, menutupi matahari yang menyinari dirinya.

Akhirnya chap 1 nya selesai. Aneh? Hm.. mungkin soalnya fic ini harusnya tokoh utama prianya adalah Kakashi Hatake dan tokoh utama perempuannya adalah Sakura. Namun tak usah khawatir, di chap nanti memang tokoh utamanya Sakura, kok. .

Tolong reviews demi perbaikan chap selanjutnya. Terimakasih kepada teman-teman yang sudah membaca fic ini.


End file.
